In a SIM card of the related art, a recessed portion is formed in a base member and an IC module is assembled to the recessed portion. A SIM card on which an antenna is provided has been proposed. Since this SIM card is available in contact and non-contact types, the convenience is excellent.
This SIM card has the antenna arranged along a peripheral edge portion of the base member, that is, along the surface direction of the base member, wherein the antenna is connected to the IC module (for example, see Patent Citation 1).    Patent Citation 1: JP-A-2004-139207